


In The Rain

by MiraculousEvie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien likes marinette, Adrien's got it bad, Adrinette, Angst, Bullying, But Chat Noir aka Adrien is secretly in love with Marinette, But to Marinette he's "just a friend", F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug is in love with Chat Noir, Lila - Freeform, Lila salt, Marichat, Marinette's clueless, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, References to Self Harm and Suicidal Thoughts but Nothing too Graphic, Reverse Love Sqaure, Romance, Seriously Lila is an evil girl, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), ladrien, love square, reverse crush, reverse love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousEvie/pseuds/MiraculousEvie
Summary: Marinette is the new girl at Francoise Dupont High School. After escaping Lila's horrible treatment at her last lycee, she hopes she can be a normal girl with a normal life. After turning Adrien Agreste against her and falling victim to one of Chloe's evil tricks, she's ready to kiss that dream goodbye. But, what happens when Adrien looks past Chloe's lies and falls hopelessly in love with the pretty girl with bluebell eyes? Reverse crush and lots of pining, updated weekly (sometimes more if I'm up to it).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 43
Kudos: 168





	1. Tell Me Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction so please be gentle! I worked really hard on it haha. If you could drop a comment or a kudos it would mean the world to me(:

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a normal girl, with a normal life. At least that’s what she hoped Francoise Dupont High School held for her in the near future. Her experience had not been so fortunate at her last lycee. Needless to say she wasn’t the most well liked girl in school, in fact, she was despised by the entire student body. Years of bullying broke her emotionally, leaving anxiety and depression in its wake. Marinette wanted to be happy, but she couldn’t recover at her previous school. How was she supposed to heal in the place she got hurt? Besides, the bullying and abuse was never going to end there. To be healthier, Marinette bravely left the toxic situation altogether.

Tears pricked the corners of her bluebell eyes at the devastating memory. She took a deep, centering breath, reminding herself Lila Rossi and her followers were at a lycee across Paris, past the Seine, and far away from her. The scars from their torment still haunted Marinette, both mentally and physically, but she was finally free from Lila’s control.

A smile crept up Marinette’s face at the thought, her blue eyes sparkling with genuine joy. Lila, or Super Liar as she dubbed her within the first week of meeting her, was stuck at Lycee Lyon for the foreseeable future. She ran the halls and administration like a fox; cunning and complex but with an adorable, innocent exterior. Lila kept her hands clean of any real dirty work or drama, instead sending one of her clueless followers to do her bidding. At Lycee Lyon, she was a perfect queen, always getting her way with students and teachers alike. When you have a palace, why would you ever step down from the throne?

The blue haired girl walked into her new classroom with a sense of confidence she hadn’t felt in years. At her previous school, all the students knew each other and their history. Everyone knew everyone, and the first day of school was always the same; there weren’t any second chances. God, what Marinette Dupain-Cheng would have done for _one_ second chance.

She pushed the negative emotions aside, for now. As she stepped into class, she made eye contact with a blonde haired girl. The teem smiled sweetly at her, motioning the new student over. Her friend, a mousy red head, returned the sentiment. Marinette’s stomach flipped. Whether it was from excitement, or fear, she did not know.

“Hi-hi,” Marinette stammered nervously. The fifteen year old mentally kicked herself. The blonde haired girl sat before her was obviously teen royalty. She was dressed head to toe in expensive designer brands and her makeup was done to perfection. Her friend, while not as glamorous in appearance, surely must have been popular as well given her close apparent relationship with the other student.

_This is your only second chance, don’t blow it! Don’t choke or mess up with these girls! If you can get them to like you, life here will be easy._

“Hi! I’m Chloe Bourgeois, and this is my best friend Sabrina. You’re new here, right?” she asked. Marinette studied her face closely. Behind her friendly grin was an almost Lila-like smirk. A cold shiver trickled down her spine. No, it couldn’t be. After years of enduring Lila’s bullying, she was just being paranoid. Right?

“Y-yes,” she stuttered. “My name’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Well, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe started. “At Francoise Dupont, we have a tradition for new students. Isn’t that right, Sabrina?”

“She’s right!” the red head cheered beside her. Marinette flinched. 

“I’m the class representative,” Chloe lied between her teeth, knowing full well elections weren’t until next week. She reached into her Gucci purse and pulled out a photograph of a blonde haired boy. “This is Adrien, he’s new to our school this year, just like you! Every year, we like to pair the new students together so they’ll have an instant friend. I’ve already given him your picture. When you met, it’s tradition to ask for an ‘autograph’ and declare your instant friendship.”

From the corner of her eye, Chloe glared disapprovingly at her best friend. Without Marinette noticing, she elbowed the red head in the side, prompting her to continue.

“I-It’s totally cute,” Sabrina added. “That way you won’t feel alone. It’s scary coming to a new school, but having a friend to lean on takes some of the pressure away.”

Chloe pointed to a seat in the front row. “Sit there. It’s tradition.”

Marinette nodded her head slowly, walking to the empty seat. “Thank you,” she called over her shoulder. “For everything.”

Marinette took her seat, not seeing the evil grin stretch across Chloe’s face and the way Sabrina’s eyes filled with the smallest hint of guilt.

She spared a glance at the photo Chloe handed her. The boy was dressed in a baggy green hoodie with black skinny jeans and checkered black and red Vans. His hair was an absolute mess, but his vibrant green eyes and lopsided grin stole the attention. Marinette’s heart fluttered in her chest. Adrien was incredibly beautiful. He looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She blushed, excited to meet her ‘new best friend.’ Maybe she could invite him to the bakery after school for sweets! In her fifteen years of life, Marinette has yet to have a real friend. A glimmer of hope ignited in her chest. 

She was going to ask Adrien a million questions. Marinette wanted to learn everything about the other teen. What lycee did he transfer from, what’s his favorite music group, what hobbies or clubs does he participate in?

Everything was fine for the next ten seconds. On the eleventh, she saw the boy in the photo enter the classroom. She grinned brightly at him, shyly waving him over.

\----

Adrien excitedly rushed out of the car, waving the Gorilla goodbye as he sped off towards the Agreste mansion. Finally, summer was over, and he could return to school and see his friends again. Last year was the first time Adrien ever attended public school, and he quickly made the decision he was never going back to being homeschooled. The isolation, lack of friends, and minimal social interaction nearly killed him.

His father reluctantly agreed to continue Adrien’s public education. After the disappearance of his wife, Gabriel Agreste realized his son needed to be around other people, more importantly teens his age. With Emilie’s sudden absence, the boy was actually alone. Gabriel wasn’t an openly affectionate, loving man, but he did see his son was lonely and struggling. Gabriel knew he couldn’t give Adrien the time and attention he required, and with Emilie no longer in the picture, he had no choice but to send him to school. 

Adrien was thankful for the opportunity to escape his troublesome home life. Without public school, Adrien could only leave the house for reasons that suited his father’s business. Those justified "reasons" included photoshoots, press conferences, and small roles in popular movies and TV shows around France. During these events, the Gorilla or Nathalie closely trailed alongside him. At school, he was truly free. 

“Dude!” a familiar voice hollered. “I’m happy to see you’re back from the dead!”

“Oh please,” Adrien laughed. “It’s only been an entire summer.”

Adrien wanted to see his friends during the holiday, but of course his father wouldn’t allow it. He was far too overbearing and protective. 

Nino chuckled, throwing his arm over his best friend’s shoulders. “But it’s autumn now, the seasons are changing dude! Which means, no more getting locked up in your dad’s castle!”

Painful memories from the previous school year flooded Adrien’s mind.

_Metallic. Collage. Silver. Her. Red. So much red. Too much red._

“We’ll see about that,” Adrien frowned. He knew it wasn’t his fault. He didn’t have the power to control other people’s actions and emotions. If that was the case, why did his heart ache when he recalled the incident?

“Bro, no. Not this talk again.”

Nino understood where his best friend was coming from, he really did. But he also knew his friends and fellow students at Francoise Dupont. They loved having Adrien as a friend and a classmate and would do anything to keep him in school. Whenever new kids tried to get close to Adrien, Alya and Nino intervened and kept the insane fangirls at bay. 

“You know how my father gets! Especially after the incident!”

“But it’s going to be different this year!” Nino countered. “Yeah, last year was totally crazy, but things are different now! The girls in school know not to stalk you.”

“I hope so,” he muttered, clearly unconvinced. 

Last year, Adrien was nearly pulled out of school permanently. His gaggle of fangirls were relentless. Day after day a different girl would be sitting in his assigned seat, begging for an autograph or the chance to speak with him. In the beginning, Adrien signed autographs for the star struck girls and let them down gently. Sadly, the nice guy approach encouraged the fangirls to come onto him harder. That’s when Adrien dropped the nice guy routine altogether and turned bitter.

Six months ago on Valentine’s Day, Alissa Allard almost stole Adrien’s friends and freedom forever. She was the ultimate fangirl, stalking Adrien during his fencing practices and Chinese lessons. Alissa proudly collected Adrien’s graded schoolwork, used napkins and tissues, and even gum he discarded in the trash. When he caught wind of the ladder, Adrien started swallowing his gum or skipping it altogether. 

Things came to a head on February fourteenth. Adrien left fencing practice twenty minutes early to shower off in the boy’s locker room. There was a press conference that night for his father’s Valentine’s Day collection, and Adrien, as the star model of the line, couldn’t afford to be late. 

As he rinsed his honey blonde hair, Adrien felt the tell tale sign of a pair of eyes watching him. They burned deep into his skin, never breaking eye contact with his pale revealed body. On instinct he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his slender waist, suddenly self conscious. 

“Hello?” he called into the shadows. “Is anyone out there?”

Light footsteps tapped closer and closer to him. Terror gripped Adrien’s heart when he spotted Alissa Allard holding a demented homemade collage of the pair. On the collage were countless pictures of… _Adrien._ Not just any pictures, but pictures of him changing in the locker room, in the boy’s bathroom, walking to and from school. Alissa had pictures of him standing outside of his house! To make matters worse, every picture had Alissa photoshoped onto the image.

“Happy Valentine’s Day my love!” Alissa cried, tears of joy swelling in her crazed brown eyes. 

“Excuse me?” Adrien breathed. He stood there, still and shocked, afraid to make a move. Alissa stepped closer to the horrified model. 

She reached into her purse and pulled out an autographed photo of Adrien. “You signed this for me on the day we fell in love.”

Adrien wracked his memory, vaguely remembering signing the picture when he still bothered to appease his fangirls. He instantly regretted feeding Alissa’s then hidden obsession.

“You said I was your best friend, and now you’re my boyfriend and we’re in love!”

Alissa was a sick girl with a big imagination. She spent the school day stalking Adrien, and when she went home, Alissa stalked him even more on social media. Her life revolved around the teen idol, and he had no idea how bad it was until today.  
  


“I’m so sorry, but I don’t love you. I don’t even know you,” Adrien whimpered, his voice breaking. He wanted nothing more than for Nathalie to pop up and whisk him to the press conference, or for the Gorilla to literally drag the deranged fangirl out of his sight. 

Alissa’s obsessed smile disappeared, replaced by intense rage and fury. “Don’t play games with me, Adrien Agreste! Not today! Not when Valentine’s Day is supposed to be about you and me and our never ending love! I love you, so say it back! Say it back right now!”

“But I don’t love you!” the model screamed. At that moment his composure completely disappeared. “I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, but we aren’t together and I don’t want you as my girlfriend!”

Alissa lunged at Adrien, pushing him to the ground. The sound his skin made when it slammed against wet tile was _awful._ He was certain his right ankle was scattered during the fall. The petite girl mounted Adrien’s hips, vigorously punching the teen idol. Adrien raised his hands, protecting his face, but he didn’t have the heart or strength to fight Alissa off. He couldn’t hurt a small, fragile looking girl like her, even if she was insane.

“Why don’t you love me? Why can’t you love me Adrien, when I’ve done everything for you?”

“Alissa, please, get off me. I’m sorry I hurt your feelings, but-”

“STOP TALKING!” she cried. Alissa’s words were blending together, manic and convoluted. “Stop talking! Please shut the fuck up and let me think! For once can you let me think, Adrien Agreste! You’re on my mind everyday. Constantly. That’s how I know you love me. You can’t leave me alone! You never leave me alone!”

The petite blonde was panting, her trembling shoulders rising and falling with each word she spoke. Honestly, Adrien was scared of her. She looked absolutely gone and he didn’t know how to bring her back. What Adrien did know was that he needed to help her. Alissa was a major fangirl, and he’s seen her countless times around school and the city. Her eyes never looked like this, no one’s eyes ever should.

“Alissa, listen to me. Please. I don’t want to hurt you. I think you need help, and I can’t help you if we’re trapped here okay? We aren’t a couple, but we can still be _friends._ ”

“If you don’t want to be with me, fine! But if I can’t have you then nobody can!”

Alissa sobbed as she pulled out a glowing silver blade from her purse. Adrien saw his life flash before his eyes. He would never know what happened to his beloved mother, and his father was going to have an empty household. He would never hear one of Nino’s lame jokes again or listen to Alya rave about whatever dancing game she was into that week. There would be no more early morning breakfasts with Nathalie or convincing the Gorilla to play Mecha Ultimate Strike in the afternoon. Adrien would never fall in love, or get married, or live his life his way.

“Alissa, you don’t have to do this! We can work it out, you and me! Okay? We can work this all out! It doesn’t have to end this way!”

“You don’t love me! You don’t love me! You don’t love me! You don’t love me!”

Alissa raised the blade, slashing her left wrist with zero hesitation. Her warm blood fell on Adrien’s face. The slimy, metallic liquid filled his mouth. The cut was deep, she was losing too much blood. As Alissa raised the blade, preparing herself to plunge it in Adrien’s chest, a shriek and a crash saved his life.

The fencers stopped practice when they heard Alissa’s savage cries. Kagami Tsurgi had been the one who screamed, too paralyzed with fear to move. Milo Pelletier, the son of a policeman, bolted into action and tackled Alissa. The knife flew out of her hands and clattered onto the wet tiles.

The school was in hysterics as ambulances and fire trucks rushed to the scene. Adrien and Alissa were taken to the hospital, despite Adrien’s pleas. He wanted to see his father and return home. Adrien wanted to have dinner with Nathalie and play chess with the Gorilla.

To Adrien’s relief, Alissa survived her suicide attempt. Adrien blamed himself for her psychotic episode. If he didn’t encourage her fantasies about him by signing that stupid picture and talking to her, maybe things would have ended differently. She was expelled from Francoise Dupont High School and Adrien’s father placed a restraining order against her.

After the events unfolded, Gabriel seriously contemplated pulling Adrien from school for good. His son was the only living piece of Emilie he had left. Adrien was too precious and important to lose. In the end, he reluctantly allowed Adrien to return to Francoise Dupont for the sake of his happiness. His son’s mental health was his number one priority, even though it didn’t seem that way to other people. If anything happened to Adrien, well, Gabriel wouldn’t know what to do with himself. Or would he?

“I promise you’ll be okay,” Nino reassured him. “Alya and I aren’t going to let anyone hurt you. It’ll just be you and me and our cozy seats up front!”

Adrien smiled. He liked sitting in the front. That way, the teachers could watch him closely and prevent any incidents from occurring. The stability of the front row eased Adrien’s anxiety.

That’s why when he saw a blue haired, blue eyed girl he had never seen before sitting in _his seat,_ he absolutely lost it. His anxiety was replaced by pure anger. People like _her_ were the reason he couldn’t be safe at school! Fangirls like her didn’t know how to treat him like an actual human being and not an attractive object. When she raised her hand and waved him over, Adrien snapped. 

“Bro, chill,” Nino whispered. “She looks new. Don’t chew her head off.”

Adrien scoffed and charged towards the new girl. 

“Hi Adrien!” she greeted before he had time to speak. “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, your new best friend. Can I have your autograph?”

Marinette was giggling, her bluebell eyes shining with excitement. Adrien’s scowl lowered for a moment before picking back up. It was too bad, tragic really. She was gorgeous, breathtakingly lovely, but taking his seat hostage immediately put all his cards against her. If she wanted to get to know him and form a friendship, that would’ve been fine. But pretending to be friends with him and requesting an autograph wasn’t the way.

“Move before I make you move,” he growled. His heart wasn’t in it, but the startled expression on the girl’s pretty face said otherwise. Adrien had half a mind to back down, but if she was another Alissa, it wasn’t worth the disastrous consequences. No matter how much he wanted to leave her alone, it wasn’t possible.

“W-What did y-you say?”

Marinette’s betrayed gaze searched the room for any sign of help. She pleadingly stared at Chloe, begging her to step in. She smirked and rolled her eyes, sending Marinette a condescending wave. Sabrina’s eyes were set forward, unmoving and unable to glance at Marinette. 

“Oh my god, just move! Get out of my spot!” Adrien demanded.

“I’m so, so, so sorry Adrien. I don’t understand-”

“And I don’t care. Oh my god, move! How many times do I have to tell you? Or are you so obsessed with me you can’t follow simple instructions?”

All eyes were on them, but Adrien didn’t care. He wanted to make a scene and get his message across. He wasn’t interested in this fangirl, and he had no desire to feed her idiotic fantasies.

“I don’t know you, and we aren’t friends! We’ll never be friends!”

Marinette looked devastated. She ran out of the classroom, leaving all her possessions in Adrien’s spot, expect her mini pink purse she refused to ever part with. Chloe’s sinister laughter filled the room, gradually evaporating the thick tension surrounding the students. Sabrina sat beside her, a fake and uncomfortable laugh also filling the air. 

“That was amazing!” Chloe declared.

“What did you do?” Nino accused.

Chloe wiped a few stray tears off her beaming face. Anger boiled in Nino’s chest. He hated how pleased Chloe looked with herself.

“Oh please, it was too easy! Lighten up, it was just a prank. So we gave the new girl a picture and told her to say that stuff. It’s not a big deal.”

“You’re not serious,” Alix chimed in.

“Why would you do something so mean?” Rose squeaked. 

“Whatever,” Chloe shrugged her shoulders. “She was so desperate to make friends, she would have done anything I told her to do. She’s pathetic. Utterly pathetic.”

“Sabrina, is this true?” Max questioned from the back of the classroom.

The red head nodded, clearly ashamed. “It was supposed to be funny. We told the new girl Chloe was the class representative.”

Chloe’s second in command explained their evil plan word for word. Adrien listened intently, feeling more and more guilt with each passing second. 

\----

_Don’t cry, don’t cry, not here. Not today. They’re going to laugh at you. They won’t like you if you cry. Everyone’s going to hate you again. It’ll be worse than Lila’s reign._

The way Adrien glared at her, disgust and hate combined into one horrible expression, made Marinette want to disappear. He was right, after this they were never going to be friends. As if it mattered, Marinette couldn’t make a friend to save her life. She didn’t understand what she did wrong, but judging by Adrien’s reaction, he was done with her.

Marinette was slumped against the wall of the bathroom stall, hyperventilating and choking back cries. She didn’t want to appear weak, school hadn’t even officially started! To keep herself from feeling the emotional pain, she retrieved a razor blade and a bundle of napkins from her purse.

Cutting was a nasty habit she developed roughly four years ago. Whenever Lila’s teasing and abuse became too much, she opted to hurt herself. That way, Marinette could control the pain she felt. Lila’s words hurt, but the open wounds running along Marinette’s bruised wrists hurt worse. Lila couldn’t take that away from her, no matter how badly she wanted to, or the lengths she went to try.

Just as the razor was about to brush her unmarked skin and provide instant relief, a loud bang echoed against the stall door. Marinette quickly shoved the razor blade and napkins back into her purse, not wishing to have her secret exposed. No one knew about her destructive behavior, including her parents, Tom and Sabine. She loved them to death, that’s why she couldn’t tell them the truth. It would crush them. She already felt like a failure, Marinette didn’t need to contribute anymore to her parent’s constant worry.

“Marinette? I know you’re in there, Marinette.”

“What do you want?” she sobbed, harsher than she initially intended.

“Come out, please? I swear I’m not going to hurt you. Chloe’s a jerk, everyone in school knows she’s nothing but a cruel spoiled brat.”

Marinette didn’t believe her. In her mind, Chloe Bourgeois and Lila Rossi were cut from the same cloth. They were two teen beauty queens with unlimited power and a school administration who never said no.

“What are you talking about? Chloe looks like the kind of girl who’d have control over the entire school.”

The teen on the other side of the door snorted. “Yeah right! Little Miss Queen Bee is nothing but a wannabe! Believe me, no one’s on Chloe’s side.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Marinette argued. “Adrien hates me.”

“Adrien doesn’t hate you,” she reasoned. “He hates the mean prank Chloe pulled on you. It’s nothing personal against you, it could have happened to anyone. Unfortunately, you were the one who got caught in Chloe’s game. Marinette, can you please come out now?”

The blue haired teen hesitantly emerged from the bathroom stall. Standing before her was a short girl with fiery red hair and determined eyes.

“I’m Alix,” she introduced, extending a hand to Marinette. She reluctantly shook her hand, the slightest bit of relief washing over her. Alix, someone she only met today and didn’t know a thing about her, was kind enough to leave class and check on Marinette.

“Adrien’s usually a cool guy, but he doesn’t take well to fangirls invading his personal space.”

“Fangirls?” Marinette repeated. “For what?”

Alix studied her face closely. Marinette’s head was cocked to the side, her bluebell eyes wide with curiosity. Alix wanted to laugh, she couldn’t believe Marinette didn’t know who Adrien Agreste was! She needed to test this theory further to prove her point.

“He’s really popular at Francoise Dupont,” Alix explained, revealing half the truth. “People say he looks similar to Gabriel Agreste’s son. What do you think?”

Marinette tapped her finger against her chin, deep in thought. Adrien’s appearance was familiar, and now she knew why.

“A little bit,” she replied. “But the hair’s all wrong, and Gabriel’s son is a lot thinner. Not saying Adrien is fat or anything! Gabriel’s son also dresses very differently, so there’s that.”

Alix grinned, it was too good to be true. Without the hair and makeup, tight fitting designer clothes, and bright lights, Adrien the model and Adrien the schoolboy were unrecognizable. She didn’t blame Marinette for not making the connection. If Alix didn’t already know Adrien, she could easily confuse him with any other lookalike. 

“You’re right, I don’t really see the resemblance either. Let’s head to class before we get in trouble, okay? Everything’s going to be fine.”

“Okay,” Marinette said.

As they walked towards homeroom, Alix pulled out her phone and sent a mass text to the class group chat, excluding Chloe and Sabrina.

_Chill Kids of Francoise Dupont_

_Alix: The new girl’s name is Marinette and she’s super nice. Get this, she doesn’t know who Adrien is!_

_Mylene: No way!_

_Alya: Is she for real?_

_Max: Statistically, you’re conclusion sounds impossible. Adrien’s face is plastered all over Paris._

_Nino: Woahhh, for real? How do you know?_

_Alix: I talked to her! If you don’t believe me, get to know her yourself. She’s pretty sweet._

_Alya: Trust me, I’m going to get to the bottom of this_

“Who are you texting?” Marinette asked, insecurity seeping through.

“Just a friend,” Alix fibbed. “Don’t be so scared, Marinette. Everyone’s going to love you.”

The blue haired girl blushed. “You’re just saying that because I had a massive mental breakdown in the girl’s bathroom and you want to cheer me up.”

“Don’t worry about that, either. I’m good at keeping secrets and keeping my mouth shut.”


	2. Coup de Foudre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter down! I'm really sick right now (thanks a lot strep throat) and university work has been driving me crazy, but at least I get to write. If you could leave a kudos or comment below, I'd greatly appreciate it! Who knows, maybe your comment will inspire some of the future chapters; a few already have(:

The tension in the air was thick as Alix and Marinette entered Ms. Mendeleiev’s homeroom. The second the girls stepped foot in the classroom, all conversations ceased. A cloud of silence fell upon the students of Francoise Dupont High School. Marinette could see shame painted on the faces of her classmates. Rose, who was normally bubbly and raving about anything and everything, remained still, her ever present smile nowhere in sight. Kim, who always took the opportunity to brag about his various athletic accomplishments, sat solemnly in his seat. Max, the boy known for spewing random facts twenty- four seven, was speechless. 

Marinette, feeling brave with Alix by her side, dared a glance at Chloe. The spoiled girl didn’t bother to hide her tears, tracks of jet black mascara and blue eyeshadow leading down her broken face. Chloe’s light pink lipstick was smudged, mixing with her now smeared foundation. Marinette didn’t particularly enjoy people’s suffering, but Chloe was definitely a special exception. Sabrina was stuck in a similar state, lip trembling as she bit down frustrated tears. Marinette’s eyes grew wide; what in the world happened while she was gone?

Mere minutes ago Chloe Bourgeois, the mean girl of Francoise Dupont High School, was on top of the world with Marinette cowering in fear below her. Now? She looked like a weak gust of wind could sweep her away. Marinette was tempted to open a window.

Class didn’t start for another five minutes, yet every seat, minus Alix’s, was already filled. Every seat, that is, except for the one directly behind Adrien. Marinette groaned, she didn’t want to sit behind the blonde haired bully. She didn’t need to provide him with anymore reasons to hate her, especially if he thought she was stalking him. Marinette scoffed, how full of himself could Adrien possibly be? Sure, he was undoubtedly handsome with a charming smile, but he’s nothing to fuss over. If his personality wasn’t complete trash, maybe Marinette could see the appeal.

A girl with black glasses and dark ombre hair occupied the seat next to the vacant one. Marinette’s anxiety level spiked and she froze in place. She silently prayed to any god who would listen, begging them to vanish Kim so she could steal his spot next to Alix. As usual, her prayers went unanswered. Marinette wasn’t ready to deal with another one of Adrien’s ruthless minions. Alix, noticing the new girl’s sudden apprehension, urged her forward.

Reflecting hard on the situation at hand, Alix felt equally bad for Adrien and Marinette. Marinette was the new girl who unknowingly fell into Chloe’s trap, and as a consequence, got chewed out by Francoise Dupont’s golden boy. She didn’t stand a chance, and to make matters worse, no one stepped in to help her until it was too late. In Adrien’s defense, he’s had countless stalkers and fangirls invade his personal space and nearly take his life away, both literally and figuratively. Both catastrophic events resulted from Chloe’s boredom and blatant disregard for anyone but herself.

 _It’s a shame,_ Alix thought to herself. _I have a strong feeling Adrien and Marinette could be close friends if given the right circumstances. I need to do something to change her mind!_

“The Adrien you saw this morning and the Adrien we love are not the same person. Plus, Alya’s super nice. I’m sure you’ll get along very well.”

“Is she friends with Adrien?” Marinette asked before she could stop herself.

Whether Alya was friends with Adrien or not shouldn’t matter, but to Marinette, it meant _everything._ At Lycee Lyon, everyone adored Lila, practically falling to their knees whenever she walked by or spoke. Marinette was the only student she wasn’t ‘friends’ with. Marinette didn’t care, she wasn’t interested in Lila’s cheap and fake friendship. Sadly, this turned the other students against Marinette, their hatred towards her fueled by her outward disdain of the cunning teen queen. How could she not worship Lila when they couldn’t stop loving her? 

To make matters worse, Lila took Marinette’s negative opinion of her with false grace and dignity. Whenever someone reported Marinette’s view of her (as if Lila didn’t already know), she replied with something along the lines of, _It’s okay guys! Don’t worry about me. Marinette seems like a normal girl. Maybe she’s having a bad day? Her words don’t phase me. I know myself and my intentions and the true meaning behind everything I do. I’m happy being me._

Manipulation gave Lila a wicked sense of satisfaction. In this instance, she wasn’t exactly lying. She _did_ know herself and her intentions. Lila knew the real meaning associated with every perfectly planned move she executed. Were they clean and pure like she projected to the rest of the student body? No, of course not, that’s what made it fun. Secretly, in her own twisted way, Lila respected Marinette. She was her greatest enemy. Marinette was beautiful beyond belief and smart enough to see past Lila’s elaborate lies. She didn’t bend to her will with the snap of a finger, unlike her blind followers, and that provided Lila with a devious challenge. Marinette’s fire made it much more enjoyable to destroy her life. 

“They’re really good friends,” Alix confirmed, breaking Marinette out of her trance. She internally thanked the spunky red head for getting Lila off her troubled mind. “She’s Nino’s girlfriend, and Nino and Adrien have been best friends since Adrien started attending Francoise Dupont.”

“I don’t think we’ll get along very well,” Marinette quipped. With an upturned nose she parted ways with Alix and took the only remaining seat.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Alya said instantly. Marinette had half a mind not to respond. If Adrien and Chloe were friends, then this Alya girl must be just as bad, if not worse. In her eyes, they were all like Lila; stuck up rich kids with nothing better to do than pick on those deemed lower than them in the social hierarchy. Her best course of action was to avoid Alya altogether. She didn’t want a repeat of Lila or Adrien’s abuse. 

To her relief, neither Alya nor Chloe, or even Adrien, could hold a candle to Lila Rossi’s evil. The meager act of hearing her name caused Marinette to quiver with anxiety. _Lila._ Lila, the pretty girl with soaring confidence, turned everyone against Marinette without a second thought. _No second chances, loser! From now on, we’re enemies._ To some extent, it scared the blue eyed fifteen year old. How could someone cause another human being so much pain and not feel any remorse? She didn’t understand, but she didn’t have to. Lila was out of her life and had no connections to Francoise Dupont.

“You don’t have to answer me, but I want you to know I’m not going to hurt you. I heard what happened this morning. None of us are brats like Chloe, including Sabrina most of the time, so please don’t lump us with her. If I had a dollar for every time I’ve wanted to slap her in the face, I’d be richer than the mayor of Paris right now.”

“You don’t mean that,” Marinette relented, fighting off a slight grin.

Alya raised an eyebrow, challenging Marinette’s claim. “Oh yeah? In freshman year, I stuffed her precious Gucci purse with chicken bones during gym and told her they were from rats! She freaked and had to throw the bag away!”

“That’s so disgusting!” Marinette yelped.

“There was another time when I snatched Adrien’s phone and asked Chloe to see a movie with him. She waited at the theatre for two hours before she realized it was a prank! Adrien still gives me a hard time about that one, but she deserved it! She was being extra wicked that week girl.”

Marinette allowed herself to laugh, a sweet, dazzling laugh she hadn’t done since entering Francoise Dupont. As she giggled behind her petite hands, eyes closed in amusement, Adrien turned to stare at her. Her laugh was magical; Adrien felt like he’d heard it a million times in the not so distant past. In a way, he had. It was like a piano symphony his mother would play when he was a young boy, beautiful and familiar. Nino watched in awe as his best friend placed his chin in his hand, a small uncontrollable smile etched onto his content face as he lovingly stared at the new student. Nino’s eyes darted back and forth from him to Marinette before catching Alya’s gaze. His girlfriend shot him a knowing smirk.

“I think Adrien likes Marinette,” Alya mouthed to her boyfriend. 

“If that’s true, then I’m sorry you’ve had to put up with her for so long,” Marinette stated.

The fact that Alya wasn’t bowing down to Chloe like a mindless servant made Marinette warm up to her. At Lycee Lyon, Lila’s word was gospel. Anyone who dared to question her was ostracized by the entire lycee, teachers and administration included. If you went against Lila, prepare for total war. It was good to know Chloe’s opinion wasn’t the end all be all. 

“It hasn’t been easy, but my friends make it bearable, sometimes even enjoyable, to take her down a step or two.”

After getting to know Chloe, every student at Francoise Dupont understood her game. She openly lied and wasn’t to be trusted. Wherever Chloe went, trouble closely followed. Her biggest pleasure revolved around hurting others and turning friends against each other. Once people caught onto her harsh tactics, they quickly adapted to her destructive behaviors. 

“I’d like to see that,” Marinette chuckled.

Alya smiled. “Trust me girl, you will.”

The rest of class went off without a hitch. Ms. Mendeleiev’s presence brought back the classroom’s lively chatter. As the hour progressed, Alya and Marinette grew closer. The teens took turns writing notes in Alya’s notebook, having full on conversations under everyone’s noses. They shared basic facts about their lives like their favorite colors, what music they listen to, and what hobbies and interests they have outside of school. Alya passionately described her love of journalism while Marinette held back, briefly mentioning her interest in art and design.

From time to time Alya caught Adrien throwing a glance over his shoulder, trying to catch Marinette’s attention. Unfortunately for him, she was too invested in Alya’s notebook to notice. 

“What class do you have next?” Alya asked once the hour was over.

Marinette pulled out her schedule, revealing her class list to Alya. The ombre haired teen grinned. Adrien Agreste was handsome, kind, smart, and _single._ Alya was tired of the successful model third wheeling everywhere she and Nino went, the Gorilla a respectable distance away. Alya didn’t mind, not in the slightest, but she saw the way he stared longingly at the young couple.

More importantly, she wanted Adrien to be happy. He never talked about it, but Alya suspected he was very lonely. With his mother gone and his father throwing himself into his work, Adrien spent a lot of his time alone. If Marinette came into the picture, Adrien’s life could change for good. 

Since Adrien’s enrollment at Francoise Dupont, he’s never been romantically interested in a girl or had a girlfriend. There was a healthy surplus of suitors, but none of them were able to hold his interest or get his attention. Numerous girls asked him to various dances, or gave him gifts on Valentine’s Day and Christmas, but it never led to anything deeper. Given Adrien’s romantic past, or lack thereof, his apparent interest in Marinette pressed Alya even more. What made the new girl special enough to gain his affection without trying? Was that the point? That she didn’t try and she didn’t know who Adrien was outside of school? She made a mental note to interrogate the model about it later.

“Looks like you have next period with my boyfriend and Adrien.”

“Oh no,” Marinette signed. “I’d rather do anything else.”

Alya’s stomach dropped but she pushed forward, ignoring the twinge of disappointment brought upon by Marinette’s words. 

“Cheer up, girl! That’s my man you’re talking about!”

Marinette grinned sheepishly. She thought back to Adrien’s outburst and remembered Nino trying to prevent him from flipping out. His attempt clearly failed, but at least he tried to defend Marinette, unlike the others. Nino wasn’t afraid to stand up to Adrien, and she admired him for it.

“He’s not so bad, Nino that is. Adrien, on the other hand, is someone I can live without.”

Another stab of pain hit Alya’s heart. Convincing Marinette to fall for Adrien was going to be a lot harder than she originally anticipated. 

“He didn’t appreciate Chloe’s prank. Let me fill you in on what happened when you left. Adrien and Chloe went out into the hallway to talk. I don’t know what he said to her, but she came back to class in tears! My guess? He finally set that girl straight.”

~Flashback~

“-And that’s everything,” Sabrina finished. The judgement of her peers was getting to her head, while Chloe continued to act carefree. 

When it came to Chloe, Sabrina didn’t know how to stand up for herself, and she was too scared to try. Chloe held a lot of power over her head, and she was afraid of ending up on her bad side. Also, Chloe wasn’t as terrible as she seemed. In fact, she could be very nice to Sabrina, when she wanted to be. Those times were few and far in between, but the red head cherished every moment of Chloe’s uncharacteristic kindness. 

“Not cool dude. Not cool,” Nino chided. He never liked Chloe to begin with, but targeting innocent new students was an all time low.

“How would you like it if someone did that to you?” Nathaniel, who normally kept to himself, remarked. As a frequent victim of Chloe’s bullying, he knew the pain of being harassed by Paris’ resident mean girl. 

“Oh please, does it look like I’d let someone tell me what to do? I’m the princess of Paris, I’m the one giving the orders! Don’t be ridiculous. Murrieta or whatever her name is should be more careful next time.”

Adrien clenched his fists in anger, completely disgusted by Chloe’s cruel behavior. He was angry at her for tricking Marinette, and even angrier at himself for allowing Chloe’s actions to dictate his treatment of the blue haired girl. 

“Chloe, can I have a word with you. In private,” Adrien said as a firm demand and not a request.

“Of course you can,” Chloe cooed. She followed the model into the nearly empty hallway, still in earshot of their fellow classmates.

Ever since they were children, Chloe’s had the biggest crush on Adrien. He was everything she thought she deserved in a boy; rich, incredibly attractive, and a famous family name to tie it together in a near little bow. Their families were close, and for years she was Adrien’s only constant companion. Felix came to visit as often as he could, but Chloe was always right there in Paris. No matter what, she made a conscious effort to remain loyal to Adrien. 

Despite Chloe’s shortcomings, Adrien appreciated her as a person. She was loyal and supportive of his acting and modeling career. She understood the struggle of growing up in the public eye, an issue many teens their age can’t relate to. Wherever Adrien went, he needed to act and dress a certain way to properly represent the Agreste brand. Chloe lived for the public attention, but Adrien knew she couldn’t appease her mother’s vigorous standards. Chloe also shared personal struggles with Adrien. His father was a cold man, and her mother was a mess of a woman. Together, they conquered their familial difficulties with big, fake smiles. 

“Do you want to tell me what the hell that prank was?” he spat viciously. 

“Excuse me, Adrikins? Pranks are pranks! They’re funny and meant to make people laugh!”

“Don’t do this. Not right now. Did you honestly think that shit was funny, Chloe? After everything I went through last year with Alissa, you thought I would play along with your stupid joke?”

Adrien didn’t understand what was wrong with Chloe. When the Alissa incident happened, and Adrien was pulled from school for two weeks by his father, she was his only friend allowed to visit him at the Agreste mansion. She saw first hand how badly Alissa’s attack and suicide attempt affected him. He walked on eggshells around Chloe like there was no tomorrow, afraid the slightest mishap would push her over the edge like Alissa. When Chloe went in for a hug, he backed away with his hands up in defense. It shattered Chloe’s heart to see him so terrified of physical contact.When she reached for her purse to retrieve her chapstick, Adrien freaked out. For a handful of seconds he was back on the wet tiles, and Chloe wasn’t reaching for chapstick, but a silver blade concealed in her handbag. 

“It’s not the same thing,” Chloe protested. She repeated her lie so many times in her head, she almost convinced herself it was true. 

“You’re right, it’s not the same thing. It’s worst! Marinette is brand new to this school. She doesn’t have a friend to lean on, or a single soul to rely on, and you pull that crap on her! In what world is that okay to do to another person?”

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek, forbidding her tears from spilling.

“Adrikins, please! How many times do I have to tell you it was a joke?”

 _She’s lying again,_ Adrien thought to himself.

Chloe was the queen of mean, he knew that for a fact. But what she did to Marinette felt too personal to be just another prank. She _knew_ Alissa traumatized him, but she played the stalker angle anyway. Why? She cared about Adrien, so what was her deal? There was more to the story that she wasn’t revealing. 

“No, it runs deeper than that. With you, things always have a double meaning. Why did you do it, Chloe?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she lied.

The fear of losing Adrien was consuming her, but she wasn’t ready to spill her guts. She bit down harder on her cheek, a single tear sliding down her distressed face. She was in too deep now. 

“If I’m really your friend you’d tell me the truth,” he pressed.

For a moment Chloe contemplated her options. Ultimately, she chose to keep her lips sealed. Adrien’s patience was shrinking with each passing second. Chloe meant a great deal to him, but this was the final straw. If she couldn’t respect him enough to tell him the truth then their friendship wasn’t worth maintaining. 

“Fine, I’m done. I’m done being your friend and I’m done giving you the benefit of the doubt. You win, Chloe. If you can’t tell me what’s really going on, then this friendship is done too. After years of having your back, I’m finally letting you go.”

Adrien made a lunge for the door, not bothering to offer the ultimatum a second time. He felt guilty for cutting Chloe off so abruptly, but everything happens for a reason, and this seemed like the best choice. 

Chloe didn’t care about people, but she loved Adrien Agreste. 

“Wait!” Chloe shrieked. “Adrien, you can’t be serious. Tell me you’re not serious.”

He didn’t respond, letting his actions speak for him. Adrien reached for the handle without a word.

“Fine! Okay, I’ll tell you the truth. But don’t be mad,” she squeaked.

“I’m listening,” he said, arms crossed over his chest.

Chloe closed her eyes and scrunched her face like she was recalling a painful memory. To her, it was. Chloe never thought she’d see the day when she lost Adrien emotionally. For years she imagined they’d eventually get together during high school or the beginning of university and ride out the rest of their lives as a famous power couple. 

“Do you remember when Nathalie and your bodyguard brought us to school during the summer? We were registering for classes and we went to lunch at Septime after?”

Chloe was on the brink of an emotional breakdown. Registration day was August twenty-sixth. Her life plans flipped on that day, and judging by the way things were going with Adrien, she didn’t think she could get the train back on track. 

“I remember,” he answered.

“She was there,” Chloe whispered. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Do you remember that?”

Chloe prayed he wouldn’t remember, but how could he not? 

“Say that again?” he asked.

“She was there, Adrien! She was there when we were registering! Marinette was wearing a black dress and she had her hair down, probably for her school ID picture. You stared at her the whole time… And when we went to lunch, I could tell you were distracted. You were thinking about her, weren’t you?”

The laugh, her eyes, the color of her hair; it all made sense now. Adrien had seen Marinette late in the summer. She was with her mother and her father, her cute body tucked into a slim black dress. Her father said something Adrien couldn’t recall and Marinette _laughed_ like she would never laugh again! She clung to her mother for support, her giggles echoing throughout the auditorium. Adrien didn’t know it back then, but he suspected that’s when his crush on the new student formed. Adrien would give anything to be the one making her laugh everyday.

“She was,” he breathed. “I thought about her for the rest of the day.”

“I know,” Chloe said. “It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together.”

Adrien beamed lovingly, the memory of Marinette warming his cheeks. Meanwhile, Chloe’s world came crashing down harder. 

“Her laugh was so intoxicating,” Adrien mused. “I couldn’t get her off my mind. How did I forget?”

“That was the point of the prank,” Chloe confessed. “You were so angry with her, your mind couldn’t register any other emotions associated with her.”

“Marinette was there during registration, but I still don’t understand. Why did you do this to her?”

“I didn’t want her getting close to you.”

_Can you really not see where I’m coming from, Adrien? Are you that blind? You’ve known me since before we could talk, yet you can’t read my emotions? Do I need to freaking spell it out for you? How come I can read you like a magazine, but you can’t see past my first layer? If you look more closely, there’s more to me than you’re ever experienced._

“I figured, but why? You knew I like her. Were you afraid she would use me or hurt me?”

Adrien was used to girls chasing after him because of his fame and father’s reputation. He already had the Gorilla and Nathalie, he didn’t need Chloe managing his life too. Adrien could protect his heart better than anyone else could. 

“That’s exactly why I did it Adrien, you’re a genius,” she said sarcastically.

_Thanks for the great memories, I’ll keep them in my soul forever, in a special place dedicated to you. And thanks for breaking my heart._

“Chloe, wait! Was it something I said?”

“Forget it,” she cried. “I’m not going to say it out loud, and if you can’t figure it out that’s not my problem!”

And with that, she stormed back into the classroom, finally allowing the tears to escape.

~End of Flashback~

“This is it,” Alya announced. Marinette’s second period was French with Ms. Couture, while she had history with Mr. Palumbo across the hall.

“You and Alix aren’t in this class,” Marinette said nervously. “I don’t know anyone else here.”

“They’re going to adore you,” Alya reassured her. “Just give them time to get to know you. Everyone deserves a second chance, right? And if all else fails, you have my number in your cell. I’m only a text away!”

_A second chance._

Alya’s words resonated with Marinette more than she could ever know. At Lycee Lyon, she wished for a second chance every night before bed. She never got it, and through a stressful series of events, it led her to Francoise Dupont High School. 

“Right,” she repeated. “I’ll text you if anything comes up.”

Alya gave her one last fleeting smile as she left for her own classroom. Marinette took a deep, shaky breath, marching into English with a fresh attitude. Her confidence swiftly deflated when she noticed the only available seat was next to Adrien.

_Don’t be scared, he’s only a boy. He can’t hurt you. The administration at Francoise Dupont is better than Lycee Lyon. If he puts his hands on you, or threatens you, or trips you on the stairs, or slams you into a locker he’ll have to be punished. He’s not under Lila’s influence. He doesn’t know anything about you. Adrien is not Lila. He can’t hurt you. Second chances. Listen to Alya and give him a second chance._

“Hi Marinette,” he greeted shyly. Marinette was too upset to notice the crimson blush painted on his cheeks.

“Don’t talk to me,” she spat. Marinette didn’t mean to be rude. She wanted to give him a second chance, but her gut was telling her to put up a wall and protect herself. At Lycee Lyon, this is how she kept herself safe.

“I understand why you’re mad at me,” Adrien sighed. “I shouldn’t have spoken to you that way and I sincerely apologize, Marinette.”

“You were right earlier Adrien, I don’t know you and you don’t know me. We’ll _never_ be friends.”

Marinette using Adrien’s hurtful words against him stung like a bee, quick yet extremely painful. 

“Settle down class!” Ms. Couture boomed. “Can I have a volunteer pass out the syllabus? Thank you, Kim!”

“This is your cue to stop talking to me,” Marinette snapped beneath her breath, openly ignoring Adrien’s heartbroken stare. 

\----

Ms. Couture spoke the whole period. No matter how hard Adrien tried, he didn’t have time to start a conversation with Marinette. Ms. Couture wasn’t giving him an opening to win the blue haired girl over. When the bell rang, she collected her things and rushed out of the classroom before Adrien could talk to her. 

As Marinette walked to her next class, science _without_ Adrien, she pulled out her phone and was immediately greeted by a text from Alya.

_Alya: Girl what did you say to Adrien???_

_Marinette: The truth. He’s right, we’re never going to be friends. We don’t even know each other._

_Alya: Did you take my advice and give him a second chance?!!!_

_Marinette: ……._

_Marinette: No, but I couldn’t do it Alya! It’s too hard to forgive him! He’s not even famous, yet he thought I was stalking him? Who does he think he is?_

_Alya: Adrien doesn’t like talking about it, but I don’t think he’d mind if I told you. Last year he had a stalker. Things seemed harmless at first, but it kept getting worse_

_Marinette: Wait, are you serious? What happened?_

_Alya: Long story short, she became obsessed with Adrien. She followed him everywhere. It got to the point where she attacked him. She said if she couldn’t have him then no one could. She slit her wrists and tried to stab Adrien but someone stopped her just in time. Adrien could have died. His father’s really protective and he almost started homeschooling him again. Ever since, Adrien’s been paranoid about new people._

Marinette didn’t respond. She felt like an absolute _jerk._ She needed to apologize to Adrien.

\----

Adrien didn’t attend any of his classes for the rest of the day. His phone beeped every five seconds with concerned texts and notifications from his friends, but he didn’t have the heart to answer. He wanted to be alone in the nurse’s office.

When the end of the day came, he was met with more bad news. The Gorilla was having car troubles and Adrien needed to walk home. Adrien didn’t have a problem with walking, but it was raining outside and he didn’t bother to bring an umbrella to school.

Adrien stepped out onto the entrance of Francoise Dupont High School. He extended his hand, his shoulders slumped as the rain washed over his spread fingers. Could the day get any worse?

“Hey,” a gentle voice called from the doors of the school. Adrien turned around, shocked to see Marinette standing behind him. “I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry. I should have accepted your apology in class. I didn’t mean to come off as rude. I swear. I’ve never been to a school like this before. I’ve never had friends. It’s all sort of new to me.”

A bolt of lightning flashed in the distance as the pair made eye contact. Marinette gingerly handed him the umbrella as a peace offering, their hands running along each other for a short moment. Her lopsided grin and wide bluebell eyes were enough to send Adrien’s heart into overdrive. 

Suddenly, the umbrella closed on Adrien’s head, and Marinette let out a quick giggle. Adrien’s heart melted; he missed the way she sounded when she laughed. Marinette didn’t laugh with just her voice, but with her body and soul. It wasn’t in a mocking or mean way. No, her giggle was genuine, forgiving, _happy._ Adrien made her _happy._

“See you tomorrow.”

“Uh… see you to… mo… tomo…. Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?”


End file.
